Drabblons ensemble
by marijuane
Summary: Que des drabbles! tout pairing, tout rating, tout genre... vos propositions sont les bienvenues! Dernier drabble :Gilderoy Lockhart, drama
1. présentation

Bonjour bonjour Messieurs Dames ! °s'incline à gauche, à droite°

Ceci est un recueil de drabbles, c'est à dire de fics très courtes: moins de 500 mots.

Il y en aura pour tous les goûts, tout pairing ou personnage, tout rating, tout genre. Je changerai le résumé/ rating / genre… à chaque fois que j'ajouterai un drabble, pas de déception en venant lire donc! ;) (sauf si c'est mal écrit, mais ça, c'est un autre problème. Hum, hum...)

La majorité de ces drabbles seront des réponses à des thèmes de différentes communautés sur LiveJournal, mais n'hésitez pas à me proposer des thèmes sur lesquels plancher ! J'en serais vraiment ravie !

Merci d'avoir lu ceci, et j'espère avoir vos idées bientôt !

o

o

o

1er drabble: HP/DM, rating K+, Angst/Drama, 179 mots

2ème drabble: Ron/Hermione, rating G, Humour , 98 mots

3ème drabble: Harry center, rating K, Angst, 335 mots

4ème drabble: Severus/Hermione, rating T, Humour, 130 mots

5ème drabble: Harry center, rating K, Angst, **100 mots!**

6ème drabble: Luna/ surprise! ;), rating G, Humour-Parodie, 238 mots

7ème drabble : James/Lily, rating K+, Suspense & Drame, 213 mots

8ème drabble : Harry/Pansy, rating K, Humour, 407 mots

9ème drabble : Gilderoy center + un illustre inconnu, rating K+, Drama, 403 mots


	2. L'admettre, HPDM

Drabble écrit pour la communauté 30slashhp sur Livejournal. N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un oeil là-bas (ou deux), voir à vous inscrire et participer!

Je ne sais toujours pas comment faire les liens depuis ma bio, mais je vais trouver... hum. °blush°

o

titre: L'admettre

type: drabble

thème: un sourire de toi

pairing: Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy

rating: K+

genre: Angst

nombre de mots: 179

o

o

o

Je marche en automate, un pas après l'autre, sans me soucier où je vais, sans regarder le chemin.

Tout est flou autour de moi.

Est ce le monde qui a perdu son sens, ou est ce ma vue qui est trop brouillée de larmes?

Me voilà arrivé, mes pas m'ont mené à toi, une fois de plus.

Je tombe à genoux, à tes pieds, et essaye de transpercer le voile de mes larmes.

Poser les yeux sur toi. Admettre l'impensable. Laisser mon coeur se briser à nouveau.

o

Pour un sourire de toi, j'aurais été prêt à tout. Un sourire de toi aurait su me rendre heureux.

Mais jamais je ne te l'ai dit, et maintenant il est trop tard, tout est fini.

Je dois te dire adieu.

Ma vue s'est éclaircie et enfin je peux te voir, enfin je te regarde.

o

Ci-jit Harry Potter, Sauveur du Monde Sorcier.

Son sacrifice ne sera pas oublié.

o

Et sur ta photo tu me souris.


	3. Les nuits avec Ronald Weasley, RWHG

Drabble écrit pour la communauté frenchdrabble sur Live Journal, lien dans ma bio!

Titre: Les nuits avec Ronald Weasley

Thème: cauchemar

Pairing: Ron/Hermione

Disclaimer: Tout à JKR, seule ma bêtise m'appartient XD

Nombre de mots: 98

o.

o.

La nuit était bien avancée, il était l'heure pour les honnêtes gens de dormir du sommeil du juste. Soudain un cri à glacer le sang perturba le calme de la petite rue pavillonnaire. Ce premier cri fut suivi d'autres, tout aussi perçants. Ils provenaient de la maison des jeunes mariés.

« Naaaaaaaaan! Au secouuuuurs! Ils vont me tuer! »

Un choc sourd se fit entendre, signe qu'un certain jeune homme était encore tombé de son lit.

« Bordel Ron, impossible d'avoir une nuit correcte depuis quinze jours… Plus jamais je ne te montrerais de films de zombis! »


	4. Mélancolie de saison, Harry center

Encore un drabble écrit pour la communauté French Drabble! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Titre: Promenade automnale

Thème: Chant d'automne

Pairing: Harry center

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: rien à moi, tout à JKR, elle n'est malheureusement pas partageuse!

Nombre de mots: 335

o.

o.

Il marchait tranquillement sous le couvert des arbres, le sol jonché de feuilles de tons ocre et or, apportait seul une touche colorée dans le paysage grisâtre, maussade. Tous les jours Harry se promenait, seul, malgré le mauvais temps, prenant plaisir à cette atmosphère funèbre.

Ses amis trouvaient étrange cette nouvelle manie, parfois ils en souriaient, parfois ils s'en inquiétaient.

Harry ne se préoccupait pas de leur en parler. Qu'ils fêtent le retour de la paix, c'est pour cela qu'il s'était battu et avait vaincu. Tout avait toujours été pour eux. Tout ce que Harry demandait pour lui, c'est qu'on lui laisse sa nouvelle lubie, sa petite promenade automnale.

Il montrerait ce qu'ils voulaient de lui, se prétendrait heureux, et garderait secrètes ses raisons d'aimer si soudainement cette saison pourtant lugubre.

De toute façon, il ne saurait même pas comment le leur expliquer.

Comment leur dire que la mort de la nature faisait écho à la mort de son être? Comment leur faire comprendre que ces averses de saison, si soudaines et violentes, lui donnait l'impression d'être purifié? Que l'eau de pluie en s'écoulant sur sa peau faisait disparaître le sang sur ses mains, lavait son âme souillée par le meurtre.

Harry était le héros du monde sorcier, il ne devait montrer ni défauts, ni faiblesses. Il n'était pas autorisé à regretter son innocence perdue, à faire le deuil d'une existence rêvée, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait libérer sa conscience des vies perdues en son nom.

Alors il se réjouissait de cette pluie battante, s'y offrait sans hésitation, sachant que pour un moment elle lui apporterait la paix, effacerait sa douleur, ses remords et ses regrets.

Une fois l'averse finie, il pourrait à nouveau présenter un visage serein, enfouir ses larmes au fond de lui et prétendre qu'elles n'avaient même jamais existé.

Il leur donnerait ce qu'ils attendaient de lui, une icône à adorer.


	5. Confrontation, HGSS

Notes de l'auteur: un grand merci à Nepheria pour sa review du drabble précédent! °câlin°

Thème: Traînée  
Personnages: Harry center, HG/SS  
Rating: PG-13 ou T (pour quelques vilains termes, mdr!)  
Nombre de mots: 130

Disclaimer: A JKR, pas za à moua... Snifou.

o.

o.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu oses montrer ta sale tête devant moi! Tu n'as pas honte??! »  
Interdit, Harry vit Hermione reculer d'un pas sans répondre tandis que Ginny continuait à l'abreuver d'injures.

« Tu jouais à la sainte nitouche tout ce temps, mais en fait tu n'es qu'une traînée, une salope! Tu flirtes avec mon frère et pendant ce temps tu t'envoies en l'air avec un prof?! En plus avec ce bâtard graisseux! On comprend mieux maintenant comment tu as fait pour avoir toujours les meilleures notes: en écartant les cuisses! »

Harry s'attendait à ce qu'Hermione se défende, mais elle se contenta de lui jeter un coup d'œil désespéré avant de s'enfuir en courant.  
Il faillit en perdre la mâchoire. Non, pas Hermione et Snape??!

o.

o.

Si ce drabble vous a plu mais vous a laissé sur votre faim, jetez un coup d'oeil à "A dirty little secret", fic en cours tirée de ce drabble.

Merci d'avoir lu! Kissouilles!


	6. Le feu du ciel, Harry center

Titre: Le feu du ciel

Thème: Flamboyant

Fandom: Harry Potter

Disclaimer: Rien à moi, tout à JKR, comme d'habitude! soupir

Rating: PG-13 pour meurtre

Nombre de mots: **100!**

Mon tout premier drabble de 100 mots tout pile!! Ça ne vaut pas ceux de Septentrion, c'est sûr, mais chuis contente quand même! °sautille°

o.

o.

On entendit une explosion dans la maison, et les flammes s'élevèrent encore plus vers le ciel. Une fumée dense dissimulait aux Moldus la Marque des Ténèbres flottant au-dessus du toit.

Harry sourit de voir cet endroit qu'il se rappelait si sombre, finalement briller de mille feux.

Il n'accepta de partir que lorsque l'éclat flamboyant du brasier diminua, lorsqu'il fût certain que les Dursleys n'étaient plus que cendres. Il considérait cela comme son devoir envers ceux qui, malgré tout, avaient été sa famille.

Il ferait payer Voldemort pour tout ça, il se le promettait!

Il partit sans un regard en arrière.


	7. Ecrit dans les étoiles? , Luna et ?

Drabble écrit sur la proposition de flo.nelja (Nelja sur ce site) en réponse à un _meme_ sur LJ: « Donne-moi deux personnages d'un fandom que je connais, et je te dirai comment ça n'était pas possible qu'une histoire d'amour fonctionne entre eux. »  
Une " suite " arrivera bientôt si elle vous intéresse...

Titre: Écrit dans les étoiles?

Personnages: Luna??

Genre: Humour/Parodie

Rating: G

Nombre de mots: 238

Disclaimer: Pas plus à moi que les autres fois...

o

o

Il fût un temps où Luna pensait avoir trouvé son âme sœur.  
Il avait tout du prince charmant à ses yeux : ouvert d'esprit, mystérieux et mystique, n'hésitant pas à vivre en décalage avec les autres pour assumer ses croyances… Plus elle y pensait, plus la liste de leurs points communs s'allongeait, et oui décidément ils paraissaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

Tout ceci était secret bien entendu, pas que Luna refusa d'en parler, non. Au contraire, elle aurait avoué sans mal l'identité de l'élu de son cœur, si quiconque avait pensé à lui poser la question.

Cela ne dérangeait pas Luna de garder cela pour elle, mais ne souhaitant pas entretenir ses sentiments si cela ne pouvait pas marcher entre eux, elle alla le voir pour lui poser la question fatidique :

« Que pensez-vous des Ronflaks Cornus ? »

Tous ces beaux rêves furent détruits en un instant…  
Une création de l'esprit dérangé des humains ? Pffff, n'importe quoi ! Luna savait ce qu'il en était vraiment et il n'était pas question qu'elle s'en laisse conter par qui que se soit !  
Elle se trouva automatiquement guérie de ses fantasmes, s'il ne croyait pas aux Ronflaks Cornus, c'était que ce n'était pas son âme sœur bien évidemment.

Elle arrêta également de croire aux pouvoirs de voyance tant vantés des centaures. Un Ronflak Cornu ça se voyait de loin, il fallait être bien myope pour le rater !


	8. Mouvement, JamesLily

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à JK Rowling, je ne fais que lui emprunter ses personnages une fois le temps! ^^  
(et j'essaie de les lui rendre en bon état, mais des fois c'est dur... ^^;)

o.

o.

_Mouvement._

Un pied après l'autre.  
Courir, ne pas se retourner.  
Ne surtout pas penser. Avancer encore.  
Arrivée en haut de l'escalier, tourner à droite, pousser la porte de la chambre.

La peur bloque la respiration, et la tête tourne d'avoir couru ainsi, mais malgré tout, il faut continuer.  
Attraper Harry, courir, s'enfuir.  
Ne pas écouter les cris en bas, ne surtout pas penser à James. Impossible de s'arrêter, il faut faire vite.

Mais des pas dans l'escalier, et le silence... Guetter le son de sa voix, ne rien entendre et comprendre.  
Impression de tomber au ralenti tout en étant immobile. James, James, ce n'est pas possible...

Ne pas rester là, arrêter de penser. Mais que faire, que faire?  
Tremblements, spasmes, réaction des muscles qui veulent continuer de bouger, continuer à lutter.

Un mouvement à la porte, c'est Lui.

Le cœur qui s'emballe, la terreur qui prend aux tripes, mais l'instinct est là.  
Protéger Harry coûte que coûte, se tourner, faire une barrière de son corps.  
Du coin de l'œil, voir un éclair vert. Puis ne plus rien voir du tout.


	9. Juste une question, HarryPansy

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, mais à Rowling, auteure un tout petit peu méga supra connue !

Ce drabble est UA concernant l'épilogue. Mais sinon, je trouve qu'il ne colle pas trop mal avec la timeline des tomes xD

Juste une question

Harry se sentait toute chose, alors que le moment fatidique approchait... Oserait-il, n'oserait-il pas ?  
Après l'avoir discrètement approché, il entraîna à sa suite la jeune fille qui occupait toutes ses pensées. Prise de surprise, celle-ci ne réagit pas immédiatement. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à l'endroit prévu par Harry- un coin de couloir désert à cette heure de la journée, elle se dégagea sans douceur.

« Non mais tu fais quoi Potter ? De quel droit tu m'emmènes comme ça, tu te prends pour qui ? Et vire ta main de mon bras !

- Ça ne sera pas long Pansy, j'ai seulement une question... Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

- ... Gneuh ?

- Sor-tiiir a-vec mou-aaaa

- Tu te fous de moi ? J'avais COMPRIS je te signale !

- Ben vu que tu faisais la carpe, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je répète au cas où...

- Potter, t'as pété un câble ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Comment est ce que tu peux t'imaginer une seule seconde que je veuille sortir avec toi ? Tu n'es qu'un crétin de Gryffondor sans intérêt, et je suis fiancée à celui que j'aime. De toutes façons, tu n'aurais jamais été assez bien pour moi, Sang-Mêlé ! »

Alors que l'élève faisait demi-tour, tentant un air dédaigneux qui ne lui seyait guère, Harry se dit que c'était le moment ou jamais. Il attrapa Pansy, la tourna vers lui et planta sa bouche sur la sienne.  
Avant d'avoir eu le temps de mourir de honte ou de dégoût, ce fût fini et il se retrouva par-terre à se tenir le visage, alors que Pansy partait au pas de charge.

« Et bé ! Elle a une sacrée droite la Pansy ! »

Fred sortit de sous la cape d'invisibilité en riant, tenant à la main l'appareil photo de Colin Creevey.

« J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Malfoy demain, quand il recevra la photo immortalisant ce beau moment de passion entre toi et sa dulcinée... Joli travail Harry, tu as joué ton rôle avec brio ! »

Ce dernier à moitié K.O s'en fichait un peu, il était surtout content que l'épreuve soit fini. Devoir draguer Parkinson, beuuuurk ! Maintenant il était bon pour aller se désinfecter la bouche. Tous les jours. Pendant au moins un mois.  
Non décidément, il ne boirait plus jamais, quand on voyait où ça menait, ça faisait trop peur...


	10. Les méandres d'un esprit malade Gilderoy

Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "psychose" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

J'espère que ce petit texte vous plaira, même s'il a été écrit en un temps chrono ! Bonne lecture !

oOo

Il a beau réclamer parchemin et plume, ils refusent de lui en donner. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ces gens veulent-ils priver ses admiratrices de nouvelles de lui ?

Déjà qu'ils lui cachent son courrier et empêchent les journalistes de le contacter…

« Vous ne comprenez pas ! Elles m'aiment ! Elles ne pourront pas vivre sans moi ! Laissez-moi écrire un petit mot, rien qu'un petit. Une minuscule déclaration à la presse, pour qu'elles sachent que je vais bien… »

L'homme colle son visage contre la vitre de sa chambre, écarquille un peu les yeux afin de discerner plus facilement les silhouettes de ses geôliers.

« Mais sortez-moi d'ici à la fin ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de me mettre en prison comme ça, j'ai des droits ! »

L'homme se met à frapper des poings sur la porte, de plus en plus fort, mais ne déclenche qu'un soupir chez l'un des hommes en blouse blanche.

oOo

« Tu t'y colles ?

- Raaaah nan, j'aime pas ça !

- Ben moi non plus !

- On le fait à pierre-feuille-ciseaux ? »

C'est en grognant que l'infirmier perdant entre dans la chambre du patient. Il explique d'une voix monocorde à ce Gilderoy Lockhart qu'il est à St Mangouste, pas en prison, et qu'il est gardé pour sa propre sécurité ainsi que celle des autres. Ne veut-il pas être soigné? Guérir et pouvoir sortir dans le monde à nouveau ? Alors il allait devoir prendre ses petites pilules bleues, et puis une verte aussi. Il allait voir, il allait très vite se sentir mieux.

L'infirmier parvient à ressortir sans avoir provoqué d'accès de violence, mais il sait bien que ce qu'il a dit est tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. D'ici quelques heures, Lockhart aura oublié cette conversation. Il se rappellera seulement être une sorte de célébrité, même s'il est incapable de décrire quelle sorte ou pourquoi il le serai, et attendra fébrilement des courriers de ses fans qui n'arriveront jamais.

Le jeune homme fatigué griffonne une brève note sur le dossier, une description de l'état du patient ainsi que les médicaments administrés, avant de l'ajouter aux autres, empilés sur un bureau.

Le psychomage pouvait bien appeler cela comme il voulait : erotomanie, psychose, schizophrénie, ce que lui pouvait en dire en tout cas, c'est que jamais ce sorcier ne sortirait de là.

« Pauvre vieux, va . »

Sur cette remarque pleine de pitié que l'homme derrière la vitre n'entend pas, déjà shooté par sa dose de calmants, l'infirmier passe à la chambre suivante.


End file.
